


Right to the Point

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert, Suggestive Themes, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: Semi hasn't seen you in a while.





	Right to the Point

**Author's Note:**

> a small thing for a friend, but feel free to enjoy !!

The minute you closed the door to Semi's apartment, your back was pressed against it and there were lips on yours. 

Your initial shock quickly faded away once you caught scent of the familiar cologne that belonged to Semi and began kissing back. Just before you could deepen the kiss, he pulled away to rest his forehead on yours and the hands that had been placed on your cheeks to hold you in the kiss shifted slightly so he could softly stroke your face.  
Your own hands moved to place themselves over his and your eyes moved from his lips to his eyes. There were so many emotions swirling around in his soft, brown eyes from what you could tell. Longing, fondness, lust.  
Love.  
You couldn't help but smile. His eyes were your favorite part of him. Such a common color of brown, but they always held so many emotions. 

Finally, you spoke up.  
"Well, that was quite a warm welcome."  
Semi chuckled a bit, eyes never leaving yours. "It's been two months since we've been able to see each other in person without a hurried kiss and an apology for not being able to spend time together. I'm gonna be a bit needy."  
He proceeded to bury his face in the side of your neck and place soft kisses all over. 

Fingers moving up to run through his hair, you tilted your head slightly so he had more room to work with.  
"So no wasting anymore time then?"

Semi trailed kisses up your throat to peck your lips once more and angled his hips to align with yours so he could thrust against you.  
"Hell no. I made dinner and had planned to just relax with you while watching that new movie, but that all flew out the window the moment I saw you. So, I hope you're not too tired because I'll be keeping you up for a long time."


End file.
